Your Hips
by Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell
Summary: Y esos movimientos que hacía con sus caderas… Le prendían fuego… Miro a su prima disimuladamente... Su última barrera estaba por caer... SiriusBellatrix. Época Marauder!


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. La primera canción es de A-Teens, Perfect Match; la segunda de Destiny's Child, Lose My Breath y la tercera de Shakira, Hips Don't lie.

**_Advertencia: Es un Sirius/Bellatrix. Incesto. Contiene palabras malsonantes. Y varias escenas subiditas de tono. Pero NO contiene Lemon… Ligero OOC…_**

-'Dialogos'-

"Pensamientos"

**

* * *

**

One-Shot.

Dedicado a Fefa Black por ganar la pequeña adivinanza de Apparation.

_

* * *

_

Your Hips.

**

* * *

Los alumnos comenzaron a congregarse alrededor de ellos. Hechizos iban, contrahechizos venían. Un duelo. Y así siguieron hasta que uno de los hechizos golpeo a un estudiante que ni eran Sirius Black ni Bellatrix Black; los duelistas. Y es que Bellatrix había insultado a los amigos de su _adorado_ primo.**os alumnos comenzaron a congregarse alrededor de ellos. Hechizos iban, contrahechizos venían. Un duelo. Y así siguieron hasta que uno de los hechizos golpeo a un estudiante que ni eran Sirius Black ni Bellatrix Black; los duelistas. Y es que Bellatrix había insultado a los amigos de su primo. 

El estudiante que recibió el maleficio tenía dos orejas de caballo y vomitaba sangre a chorros. Parecía manguera a toda potencia.

-'¿Qué esta pasando aquí?'- Sirius bufó. Genial. Lo único que le faltaba; Minerva McGonagall se acercaba a paso rápido y severo. –'¡Merlín! Señor Wordsworth'- exclamo McGonagall llevándose una mano a la boca. Busco con la mirada a los culpables. Sus ojos se fijaron sobre las varitas de los primos Black. –'Señorita West'- llamó-'Lleve a su compañero a la enfermería'- La joven asintió y se llevó a su compañero a la enfermería.

La profesora de Transformaciones se volvió hacia ellos.-'Muy bien. Ustedes síganme'- ordenó a Sirius y Bellatrix. Los dos se lanzaron una mirada de odio profundo antes de caminar por detrás de la maestra.

Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio. Pronto llegaron a una gárgola muy conocida por Sirius. El despacho del Director. McGonagall dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se movió. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la sala circular llena de retratos de Ex-Directores. Sirius se sorprendió de ver a una mujer pelirroja de ojos café oscuro con pinta de estar en su noveno mes de embarazo dentro del Despacho del Director.

-'Minnie'- exclamó la mujer yendo a darle un abrazo de mamá-oso de la profesora-'Mira que no esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Pensé que estabas torturando a tus alumnos' le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-'Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí, Lucy'- contesto McGonagall de manera fría. La puerta del Despacho se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron el tan aclamado Albus Dumbledore seguido de Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-'Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Lucy.'- se disculpó Dumbledore. Volvió su mirada a Minerva y los jóvenes.-'Muy bien. ¿Qué pasó ahora?'- pregunto conteniendo un suspiro y caminando hacia su escritorio.

-'El señor Black y la señorita Black volvieron a tener un duelo en medio de uno de los pasillos. Un alumno salió herido y… _transmutado_, se podría decir. Propongo que se les aplique un castigo lo suficientemente fuerte'- explicó-propuso McGonagall mirando con furia a los dos alumnos. Sirius miro inocentemente al Director y Bellatrix se miraba las uñas, indiferente. A ella le daba igual el castigo que les pusieran. Miró disimuladamente a Lucy con una ligera mueca de desdén. Ahí olía a _sangre sucia_. A aire contaminado.

-'Jóvenes'- llamó el Director atrayendo la atención de Sirius y Bellatrix.-'Tengo el castigo perfecto para ustedes'- una sonrisa de extrema felicidad cruzo la cara del viejo.-'Dentro de cuatro días, contando desde mañana, es Halloween. Van a preparar tres pequeñas coreografías'- Sirius alzó una ceja e interrumpió a Dumbledore.

-'¡Pero si yo no empecé!'- protestó con una mueca de disconformidad. Bellatrix lo miro con una sonrisa de victoria y su primo le mando una mirada llena de odio. –'¡Ella me provocó!'-

-'¡Señor Black!'- McGonagall parecía muy molesta.-'Tal vez ella lo haya provocado pero usted le siguió y por lo tanto merece también un castigo'-

Lucy dejo escapar una risita.-'Dejamelos a mí, Albus'- los demás la voltearon a ver.-'Voy a estar aquí durante cinco días y me se de memoria varias coreografías. Solo que los vas a tener que excusar de clases durante los otros cuatro días'- Minerva la miró como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que bailar tango con Filch en ropa interior.-'Tendrían que estar conmigo de 8 am a 10 pm.'- Albus solo sonrío y acepto. Miro a los dos jóvenes.

-'Señores, quiero que les quede bien claro que si en esos cuatro días no aprenden, como mínimo a soportarse, el castigo que les espera va a ser peor. ¿Entendido?'- Bellatrix hizo una mueca de asco y su mirada era de desprecio a la hora de mirar a Sirius y asentir. El joven Black, por otro lado, bufó y gruño un "sí".-'Excelente. Así que ya saben, mañana a la hora que se les indico'-

Los dos alumnos asintieron y salieron del Despacho Directivo.

* * *

Sus ojos dorados observaban a su amigo con resignación mientras este paseaba como fiera enjaulada. Una pequeña risilla se escapó de sus labios. Haciendo que dos ojos castaños enmarcados por unas gafas lo miraran extrañado.

Y es que desde hacía una hora que Sirius Black había llegado a los dormitorios de los chicos de Séptimo de Gryffindor no había dejado de dar vueltas por el dormitorio. Fue hasta que James Potter, mejor amigo del susodicho, lo sentó bruscamente y le amenazo con tirar todo el shampoo de lilas que le dejaban sedoso su cabello por el inodoro que comenzó a relatarles el problema en el que se había metido.

-'…Y cuando salimos, la muy bastarda va y me dice "Estos días van a ser tu tortura, Sirius" ¡Y se pasa la lengua por los labios de forma provocativa!'- terminó Black con los puños cerrados.

-'Pero… ¿A ti que te molesta que lo haga?'- pregunto James, con curiosidad.-'Si ella quiere batalla ¿Por qué no se la das?'-

Sirius se quedo callado y Remus supo el por que.

Desde hacía noches que Sirius murmuraba entre sueños el nombre de su prima. Desde hacía mañanas que se levantaba con las sábanas húmedas. Y lo peor de todo, Bellatrix lo sabía. Lo sabía por que Sirius era todo menos discreto a la hora de mirarla. Lo sabía por que ella lo provocaba. Y aunándole el hecho de que Sirius necesitaba desagüe para sus hormonas, era un hecho que ella tomaría para llevar a cabo su tortura. Claro, Remus tenía la impresión de que tal vez Bellatrix también estuviera cayendo en su mismo juego.

Aunque no era nada seguro.

Pero, al igual que todo, la conclusión saldría después de cierto tiempo, en este caso, cinco días.

O tal vez, antes.

**

* * *

**

Primer Día.

* * *

Y allí iban de nuevo. Lucy había intentado que los dos se llevaran bien para, como mínimo, salieran los pasos. Pero había un pequeño problema de sobreproducción en una glándula llamado _hormonas_. Claro, ella ya lo sabía y por eso se divertía viendo como Sirius intentaba de todas formas y maneras el no tocar a su prima. Soltó una risilla al imaginar las caras que pondrían con las otras dos canciones. Por que esa era la que menos movida tenían para aprenderse.

-'No, no, no'- dijo Lucy caminando hasta donde estaban. Tomo a Sirius de la mano, quien se había separado de Bellatrix al escuchar su voz, lo acerco y lo puso por detrás de la joven. Le tomo la otra mano y puso las dos sobre la cadera, haciendo que los dos se estremecieran.-'Bien. Ahora pon tus manos sobre las de él e inclínate hacia la derecha'- le ordeno a Bellatrix.-'Y tú hacia la izquierda. ¡Vamos¿Qué esperan?'- Los dos hicieron lo que les pidieron y Bellatrix aprovecho para susurrarle a Sirius al oído en la parte más sensible de este.

-'¿Emocionado por tocarme, primito?'- y aunque fue solo un susurro, Sirius sintió que la sangre se concentraba en un lugar que no era su cara. Lo único que necesito para saber que ella lo sabía, fue su sonrisa de triunfo.

_Perra Cabrona._

Y así estuvieron durante varias horas hasta que al final lograron aprenderse toda la coreografía. Ahora solo faltaba escuchar la música para saber los tiempos en los que iba cada paso.

Aunque lo único que Sirius quería era llegar a su cuarto lo más pronto posible y encerrarse en el baño para _desahogar penas_. Aunque no se le podía llamar pena a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y la música comenzó a escucharse…

Aunque Lucy tuvo que apagar el tocadiscos que embrujo para que funcionara por la cara de asco que tenía Bellatrix. Se sobo las sienes y suspiró cansada desde donde estaba sentada. Esto de dar clases de baile durante el término de su embarazo no estaba siendo una buena idea… bueno, al menos disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los muchachos.

-'¿A que viene esa cara de asco, señorita Black?'- pregunto cortésmente a la joven.

-'Me niego a bailar una canción muggle, pensé, que, como mínimo, bailaríamos una canción de magos, no de escorias como esos que se hacen llamar humanos.'- protesto Bellatrix, con los brazos cruzados. Lucy alzó una ceja y le sonrío con malicia.

-'Entiendo, señorita Black, pero… si no baila esta canción yo misma me encargar de que repita año ¿entendido?'- La amenaza latente en la voz de Lucy sorprendió a Sirius. Nunca creyó que la señora fuera de ese tipo de gentes.

Bellatrix abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Maldita. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para amenazarla así? Se movió hasta donde estaba Sirius y la música comenzó a escucharse.

**

* * *

**

Segundo Día.

* * *

Ok. Que no cunda el pánico, es más… que no cunda la fobia. La maestra había salido a la enfermería para ver que tal iba su embarazo y les ordeno que practicaran los pasos de la segunda coreografía que llevaban. El problema era que los pasos eran demasiado… sugestivos… Y no creía que soportar la cercanía que tenían, era como estar pegados la mayoría del tiempo. Y esos movimientos que hacía con sus caderas… Le prendían fuego… Tragó saliva e intento quitar esas imágenes de su mente, aunque por cosas del destino, una voz, retumbó en la sala.

-'¿Qué parte de que se pongan a practicar la coreografía no entendieron!'- el grito de Lucy Liverpool los sobresalto. Sirius miró a su prima lo más disimuladamente que pudo y un nudo se creo en su garganta. Bellatrix sonreía perversamente y lo miraba indiscretamente.-'¡Hay un hechizo de detección por si no me obedecen, escuincles mal nacidos!'-

-'Ya oíste, Sirius… Es hora de practicar'- su tono de voz le erizo el vello de la piel. Intento negar con la cabeza pero su cuerpo parecía tener una vida independiente de su cerebro… o tal vez la mielina se había acabado y ya no había más contacto entre sus neuronas…-'¿Qué¿Tienes miedo?'- ante la directa ofensiva de su prima, su orgullo se hirió; se separó con rapidez de la pared y la tomó por la cintura.

Comenzaron a bailar. Y de la forma más candente que había. Cada roce… Cada mirada… Cada jadeo, ya fuera por cansancio o de otra cosa. Al final, en el último paso, quedaron pegados a la pared; Sirius abrió las piernas y Bellatrix coloco la suya entre ellas, los cuerpos pegados, las respiraciones agitadas. Y con un movimiento brusco que tomo desprevenido al joven Black, se encontraron con los rostros separados solo por unos milímetros; ella se inclino hacia a él, hasta rozar levemente sus labios. Sirius lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva e intentar no abrir los labios.

-'¿Haciendote el difícil, pimito?'- pregunto con un tono tan… sensual, que el fiel soldado de Sirius comenzó a alzarse. –'Y veo que tu amigo no esta cooperando contigo'- mordió su labio inferior de forma ruda, provocando que Sirius abriera la boca por un jadeo de dolor.

Y una mierda para la Puta Madre.

¡Qué beso! La lengua de ella se movía ágil dentro de la cavidad de él. El beso, que en un principio fue superficial, se hizo más fogoso, más pasional, lujurioso…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la maestra Lucy entro por al puerta. Los dos se separaron de inmediato, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y sus rostros sonrojados hicieron que Lucy alzara una ceja.

-'¡Qué beso!'- exclamó y Sirius la miro incrédulo. En cambio, Bellatrix, que capto la mirada de Lucy, bufó.-'Y lo van a utilizar en la coreografía'- sentenció y Sirius abrió la boca.-'Pero quiero que tengan más pasión'-

Él y su jodida suerte.

Durante las cinco horas que restaban, en las cuales repitieron TODA la coreografía –incluyendo el beso- Sirius termino exhausto, tanto física como psicológicamente.

El no tirarse encima de su prima para follársela con arrebatada pasión a cada segundo que pasaba estaba siendo una tortura. ¡Peor aún! La muy perra obedecía _mansamente_ a la maestra con lo del beso, en incluso llegó a rozar sin querer, su mano con su miembro, haciéndole soltar un jadeo audible.

Fue un milagro que la maestra pensara que ese jadeo fue por la falta de aire y _no por otra cosa._

Y con fuerza, azoto la puerta del salón a la hora de salir.

**

* * *

**

Tercer Día.

* * *

Suicida.

Suicida en potencia.

Bingo. Era exactamente como era la maestra Lucy Liverpool. Suicida en potencia. Por que en cuanto terminaran con todo esto la iba a matar. Los ligeros hundimientos en sus ojos delataban que había dormido muy poco. Y ella tenía la culpa, ella y su retorcida prima. Un descarado bostezo se escapó de sus labios. Cuando sintió que algo golpeaba contra su vientre y su parte baja y que una mano se colocaba en su espalda. La maestra había acercado a Bellatrix al cuerpo de Sirius, quien se tenso en el mismo momento en que su cerebro proceso lo que estaba sucediendo.

-'Mueve tus caderas golpeando a tu primo cada vez que las muevas para atrás.'- ordenó Lucy a Bellatrix. Esta asintió con una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios y un brillo perverso en sus ojos. –'Separa un poco tus piernas'- Bellatrix las separó. –'Y Señor Black ¡Cierre la boca!'- mandó cuando Sirius tenía la mandíbula rozando el suelo. –'Usted ponga sus manos en la cintura'- Sirius coloco sus manos, mas no el cintura, sino en la cadera.-'¡En la cintura, dije, no en la cadera!'- Sirius sintió la boca reseca.-'Muy bien, ahora… ¡Comiencen!'- Y el joven de cabellos negros pensó que se iba a volver loco… de la lujuria. Las caderas de su prima lo golpeaban con sensualidad, una sensualidad que lo invitaban a tomarla y hacerla suya hasta que muriera del cansancio. Esas caderas delineadas por el pantalón que estaba usando. Suspiró desesperado e impotente. Si tan solo la maestra se fuera…

Abrió los ojos espantado ¿Qué coño estaba pensando¡¡Era su prima! No era la más querida, eso era cierto ¡pero era su prima! Compartían cierto rango de DNA y el tirársela sería Incestuoso…

Bueno, no que le importara mucho pero…

-'¡Señor Black!'- llamó Lucy.-'¡Muevase¡Que no esta paralizado o es un objeto inanimado!'- El chico suspiró y siguió con los pasos. Media hora después la maestra salió del salón diciendo que se tardaría como máximo quince minutos… Y que ensayarán la coreografía…

Los dos primos se miraron el uno al otro; ella sonrío, él tragó saliva amargamente. Bellatrix se acerco, caminando con sensualidad. Sirius se fijo en sus caderas, esas caderas que pasaban continuamente por su imaginación moviéndose de una forma nada santa.

Los dos se pusieron a ensayar la coreografía –la cual, por cierto, era aún más candente que la anterior- y pasaron como diez minutos, en donde Sirius dejo su imaginación volar, en la cual participaban, una cama, su prima sin ropa y él. Al igual que imágenes no aptas para menores de ochenta años. Suspiró de forma retractada, sintiendo que amigo fiel amenazaba con alzarse si seguía así.

Y el golpe contra el escritorio –habían hecho los bancos a los lados para poder ensayar- lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; unos labios carnosos se abalanzaron sobre su boca y gimió inconsciente mientras ella lo iba acostando sobre el escritorio.

-'Y al final no resultaste ser tan difícil…'- susurro en su oído.-'Siempre fuiste el más débil de todos… tú y tus ideales tontos…'- los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Bellatrix. La empujo con brusquedad y la miró con odio.

-'Así que lo único que quieres es humillarme… demostrar que _tú_ si eres fuerte…'- siseó Sirius apretando los puños. –'Pues déjame decirte, Bellatrix, que tu eres la manejable, que te dejas influenciar fácilmente, como, sino, es que sigues esos ideales que te impusieron desde niña… jamás supiste juzgar a los demás por ti misma… todo lo que sabes te lo enseñaron de libros y antigüedades, pero tú nunca has sido capaz de sacar una conclusión por ti misma…'- El impacto de la mano de su prima contra su mejilla resonó en el silencioso salón.

_Maldita Zorra._

_Arpía._

-'¡Cállate!'- gritó, con las respiración agitada para después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrío. –'Entonces… ¿Por qué no me manejas tú, Sirius?'- la propuesta entre líneas no pasó desapercibida para él; quien solo se digno a levantar una ceja. Bellatrix sonrío al darse cuenta de que los ojos de su primo estaban en todos lados menos en ella. Sabía por experiencia que solo le faltaba una barrera por romper y su primo sería suyo.

Fue una lástima que Lucy Liverpool escogiera ese mismo instante para entrar. Les puso los pasos que faltaban para terminar y siguieron practicando. Fue después de la merienda –en esa aula desayunaban, comían, merendaban y cenaban- que la maestra Lucy optó por un paso final.

El paso decisivo.

El más atrevido de todos… y el que rompería la última barrera. Pero claro, lo bueno siempre era hasta el final.

**

* * *

**

Cuatro y Último Día.

* * *

Y volvió a comenzar su oración que había tomado como mantra desde que entro al salón…

"A todo aquel que escuche este ruego… Dios, Budá, Krishna, humanos con cabezas de animales… Inclusive el osito BIMBO… No dejen que caiga ante sus mañas… ¡Es el último día¡Se los ruego!"

-'¡Black!'- gritó Lucy en el oído de su pupilo, después de que este no contestara a su llamado después de cinco minutos de hablarle…

Sirius se sobresalto y separo sus manos, las cuales había unido de forma inconsciente para aportarle más veracidad a su pequeña y anhelada oración. Miró a la maestra y parpadeo.

-'Lo siento. Estaba orando'- la maestra alzó una ceja ante la explicación de su alumno pero no dijo nada.

-'Hoy haremos las tres coreografías con todo y entradas… y el paso final que he decidido agregar para que finalicen con esto'- informo la maestra y con un movimiento de su varita la música comenzó a sonar.

Repitieron todas las canciones y le autocontrol que tenía Sirius se estaba yendo por el caño. La primera canción era suave, la siguiente era más movida y la última… la última parecía que fue hecha con el propósito de llevarlo hasta el límite. Por que en la primera era nulo el movimiento de caderas, en la segunda, simplemente era una ligera invitación y en la tercera solo quería tomarla por las caderas y follarla hasta cansarse. Pero el golpe de suerte vino hasta el final…

-'Excelente. Hasta ahora lo han hecho de maravilla'- los ojos de Lucy centellaban. –'Ahora quiero que se pongan cara a cara, con las cuerpos juntos'- la obedecieron con miradas escépticas. –'Señorita Black, con su pierna derecha abracé la pierna izquierda de su primo. Usted, señor Black, tómela por las _caderas_ y acérquela a usted'- Sirius abrió los ojos como platos ¿Por las caderas¡Si era exactamente lo que quería evitar hacer¡Tocarlas! Y que lo santificaran si salía de esta ileso… Pero el sentir la pierna de Bellatrix contra su cuerpo le hizo encenderse y saber que lo último NO se iba a cumplir. –'¿A qué espera, señor Black¿A qué le crezcan matorrales en la cabeza o qué?'- apuró la maestra. Sirius la obedeció y se sonrojo imperceptiblemente. –'Bien. Ahora, con la pierna derecha de un paso atrás pero no retroceda. Señorita Black, pasé sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su primo, deje una mano colgando sobre el hombro y con la otra haga como que atrae la cabeza de su primo por la nuca'- Bellatrix la obedeció con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro mientras sentía el miembro endurecido de su primo, se movió de cierta manera que rozó la parte intima de Sirius, quien ahogo un gemido de placer. –'Inclinese para atrás, señor Black. ¡No tanto¡Qué no ve que se cae!'- el grito de la maestra lo sobresalto y se llevó un susto de espanto.-'¡Y háganme el favor de mirarse con sensualidad y picardía, que sino no funciona!'-

Genial.

La última barrera acababa de ser echada por los suelos. Lo único que lo retenía era la presencia de la maestra. Sin ella, la santificación ya la iba olvidando… y que le abrieran las puertas del infierno…

Unos toques en la puerta les hicieron voltear hacia ella. Filius Flitwick entró como Pedro por su casa.

-'Lucy. Dice Albus que vayas a su oficina…'- comenzó con voz de pito.-'¡Y que les digas a los muchachos que practiquen por que vas a estar una media hora con él!'- y dicho esto salió.

Sirius puso cara de horror, como si le hubieran dicho que Snape era su fan #1 y que estaba obsesionado con él. Bellatrix, en cambio, amplió su sonrisa.

-'Vayáse, Maestra. Nosotros practicaremos'- le dijo, metiéndole prisa. Lucy le sonrío de forma encantadora y se fue.

Y a la Mierda con el Mundo.

Y las Putas de su Madre se jodieran por cualquier lado.

Estaba frito. Y no literalmente hablando, claro.

Su prima le beso con pasión desenfrenada y él la tomo en brazos mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Bellatrix sintió la pulsación del pene y jadeo. Se bajó y aventó a su primo contra el escritorio y en menos de cinco minutos los dos estaban desnudos… y gimiendo de forma que parecía que lo hacían por altavoces.

**

* * *

**

Media Hora después…

* * *

La maestra volvió a mirarlos con recelos. Cuando había entrado, los encontró arreglándose las túnicas.

-'¿Practicaron?'- pregunto y los dos jóvenes asintieron. –'Genial, por que espero que estén listos para mañana…'-

Y vaya que lo estaban.

**

* * *

**

Halloween.

* * *

Remus miró a su amigo retorcerse las manos. Y sonrío… Faltaban menos de tres minutos para que comenzara la función.

Sirius Black estaba enfundado en unos pantalones azul cobalto con una camisa de vestir gris que se le pegaba al cuerpo. En sus muñecas estaban dos lazos negros amarrados de forma que fueran pulseras. Su cabello negro le caía libremente por la cara.

La puerta se entreabrió y la cabeza de la maestra Lucy apareció. –'¿Listo?'- pregunto y Sirius asintió, salió después de recibir la típica frase de buena suerte por parte de sus amigos.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse a su prima a menos de medio metro de él.

Bellatrix Black estaba vestido con un top color verde oscuro que solo le cubría los senos, dejando todo el abdomen al descubierto. La falda negra de cuero estaba tan cortita que por detrás se le veía la ropa interior. Sirius tragó saliva. Con eso se le veía hasta el Cañón del Colorado, aunque no estaba ni tan cañón ni tan colorado, y eso, él SI, lo podía decir por experiencia.

-'Y con ustedes… Cumpliendo un castigo… Sirius y Bellatrix Black!'- la presentación de Lucy fue directa "Aunque pudo haber omitido la parte del castigo, claro esta" pensó Sirius con una mueca para después reemplazarla por una sonrisa tipo Mercadotecnia de pasta dental Colgate. Su prima iba por delante de él y escuchó los abucheos y chiflidos de las hormonas con patas.

No que él fuera uno de ellos, claro.

Y la música empezó…

You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car (just) to travel the world  
I look broke baby - you got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match

You're into fashion, dinners and art  
I know the south park series by heart  
You conversate baby - I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match

Sirius canto mientras movía las manos para alentar a la masa de estudiantes. Pronto fue reemplazado por _su adorada_ prima.

We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

Siguió el turno de los dos.

You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean  
(alt.keep your clothes so fresh and so clean)  
I got holes all over my jeans  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But even so we're a perfect match

We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

I know - we'll beat the odds together  
We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract

Repitieron el coro y al final Bellatrix se golpeó una nalga y guió un ojo al público.

La multitud gritaba enardecida varias proposiciones llenaban el aire mientras la melodía siguiente comenzaba a retumbar en el Gran Comedor.

Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)

Los cuerpos de los dos cantantes se pegaban y movían al ritmo de la música de cierta forma que prendía de un manera no muy santa a los demás.

OOOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you

OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me

James Potter miraba su major amigo con la boca abierta. No sabía que podía moverse así. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla y miró de reojo s u novia, Lily Evans. Quizás si le pedía de favor que le enseñara…

OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction

OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
I know the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'

If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want none  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove

You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed

Después del shock sorpresivo que vieron al observar como los primos se besaban con pasión al terminar la canción… Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. E incluso varios maestros habían tenido que ponerse enfrente del supuesto escenario para evitar que, tanto hombres como mujeres, se abalanzaran sobre los Black.

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
Shakira, Shakira  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Albus Dumbledore miró con una sonrisa los pasos que estaban haciendo… Lucy había hecho un trabajo perfecto…

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain  
Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así  
Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats  
I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto  
Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection  
No fighting  
No fighting

De perlas. El Gran Comedor entero se quedo sin habla con el último paso e inclusive algunos amiguitos escondidos se alzaron sin el permiso de sus compatriotas. La posé, el besó con el que cerraron era… _erotico_. Demasiado.

Aunque no tanto como lo que seguiría detrás de los telones…

Y eso es cuando el Show acaba de terminar.

* * *

Ok. Juro por el Osito BIMBO q jamás había hecho un FF así... pero no supe ke otra trama escoger T.T

Espero sus R&R... y Fefa, espero te haya gustado :P


End file.
